


Apartment (204)

by Wildnesswolf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildnesswolf/pseuds/Wildnesswolf
Summary: So maybe hewasbreaking half his house just so that hot boy from unit 204 could come fix it. But this time, he swore he did not break this shelf on his own.





	Apartment (204)

**Author's Note:**

> Herroooooow
> 
> Here I am again in my full gayness **YEET **  
> ****  
> This is late because my life is a mess, but at least Im posting it #SuchProud  
>  I hope yall enjoy this shit like i did. I do have more fics that i plan to post until the end of kaisoo month so lets hope.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **Thank u MIA for being an amazing Beta.**  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>   
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> ****HAPPY KAISOO MONTH YALL **********  
> 

Ok, so maybe this was his third time going over to the boy at apartment 204 to fix his shelf… over the past three weeks. But he swore to god it was not his fault…

 

Naah, scratch that, it was. It was completely and absolutely his dumb fuck face fault, because he had broken the damn shelf himself, and the weeks prior as well. But this time it wasn't only his fault, Jongdae and Yixing had been at fault too.

 

It all started when Kyungsoo heard around a month ago that his tiny apartment complex was going to get a new tenant in number 204, after Yixing (his by the way very shitty Chinese best friend) moved out to live with his sugar daddy/boyfriend Joonmyeon. But apparently, according to Jongdae, the local heteroflexible gossip, the new guy was quality.grilled.cheese.fucking.hot ( Jongdae’s very very cis heteronormative words) and Kyungsoo got to see that first hand. On the second day after the new dude moved in, Kyungsoo in his very very prone to forget mind, forgot about his shitty loose shelf in the living room which held his very precious collection of retro consoles. As he leaned on it to grab a game on the shelf above - who on earth even had the idea to give him such a high shelf anyways? - everything went down, including him. Some seconds after, the man could hear someone knocking frantically on his door and he quickly stood up, decided to leave his mini existential crisis for later, thinking it was maybe Jongdae knocking on his door out of concern. But Kyungsoo, in his prone to forget mind, forgot that Jongdae wasn't home because it was his gym time and even if he was, he had a spare key. So when he opened the door, what he saw wasn't the annoying shorty but a very, very, very hot stranger.

 

\- Hey Jon- wow…

 

The guy in front of him was the literal living embodiment of the words tall, dark and handsome. With his chiseled features, plump lips, tanned skin, silk looking brown hair and almond eyes, the dude could say he was a Greek god and Kyungsoo would legit just nod and say “we've been known”. But the guy actually seemed concerned as he looked at Kyungsoo, not even noticing him looking in awe at his face.

 

\- Oh my god! Are you okay? I was walking to my apartment when I heard a very loud noise and I was wondering did anything happen. 

 

The handsome face seemed very concerned so Kyungsoo had to shake off whatever was on his mind just now and when he realized how stupid what just happened some seconds ago was, he blushed. 

 

\- Yeah I... I'm ok, I just… you know, loose shelf, leaned too hard…

 

The guy looked (easily with his daddy long legs mind you) over Kyungsoo to see the mess that was in his living room and lifted an eyebrow.

 

-I think your shelf might say otherwise.

 

Kyungsoo looked back at the mess and mentally face palmed himself really hard, this was the ultimate embarrassment.

 

\- I… I'm ok, I'm gonna get someone to come and fix it but thanks for the concern anyway.

 

\- I can fix it for you if u want.

 

Kyungsoo looked back at the very hot individual in literal awe again. 

 

\- Oh my god really? I would own you the whole world if you could fix this damn shelf for me. 

 

\- Naah, don't need to own me that much. 

 

Kyungsoo had absolutely zero money to give out to actually get his shelf professionally fixed and he himself had no skills in this sort of department so this was indeed a very big lifesaver.

 

\- I'll just get my stuff real quick and be right back. 

 

As the tall and fuckable walked back to his apartment, Kyungsoo happily confirmed that he had a damn fine butt too. And at that moment Kyungsoo realized he had just answered the door in his pajama sweatpant and a 2-sizes-too-big shirt, not to mention his hair was a complete and absolute mess from the slumber he had just woken up from after the all nighter he pulled. Gods this was so fucking embarrassing. 

  
  


Since then it has been fucking 3 weeks with two broken consoles, ond broken bed, a malfunctioning TV and another shelf sometime later and at this point, Jongdae was already so fucking done with him. 

 

\- Sooooo… what is it gonna be today eh? Another broken shelf? Or is it the console this time? You might as well just try the tap, seeing him getting soaked and wet would be some real treat.  

 

While a wet and shirtless Jongin (he by the way now knows his name and holy shit even his name was hot) was extremely attractive in thought, Kyungsoo still threw a pillow in Jongdae’s face while a very very oblivious Yixing just stared at the two. 

 

\- HEY!! THROWING PILLOWS IS CHEATING!

 

\- Not when you already suck so badly it wouldn’t actually affect your shitty score.

 

Jongdae narrowed his eyes towards the other person, while Kyungsoo just laughed. Today was a very very lazy saturday and Yixing had decided to visit his best friend and somehow Jongdae came along. 

 

\- You guys are seriously just pissing me off at this point, who the fuck are you guys talking about?

 

\- Oh, yeah, we talking about Jongin, the hot new dancer boy who moved into your old apartment recently. He is quite handy so Soo has been breaking half of his house just to get him to come over to his place.

 

\- I have certainly no- wait he is a dancer? 

 

\- Shit Soo, we’ve been knew in this neighborhood. 

 

\- Yeah, well now that you’re talking about it, his lean muscles do kind of make sense…

 

Yixing sighed as Kyungsoo began to mutter to himself, again. 

 

\- Can y'all just, I don’t know, show a pic? 

 

Jongdae’s lips curved into a smile that was nothing short of malefic as he let go of the controller and grabbed his phone. Some seconds later a clear picture of a shirtless Kim Jongin in the gym was lighting up his phone screen and a very loud screech escaped Do Kyungsoo’s mouth at such explendid candid photo skills. 

 

\- Oh my god you're so gay. 

 

\- Gimme gimme gimme~~

 

Yixing was faster at grabbing the phone from Jongdae's hand, staring intensely at the pic while nodding simultaneously. 

 

\- Not bad, not bad at all actually. This new iPhone does indeed have a very good camera.

 

\- GIMMEEEEEE~~~

 

Yixing was certainly not allowing Kyungsoo near that phone and Jongdae was just laughing at the side seeing his very much grumpy friend throwing the biggest tantrum ever about not getting the damn phone. The tantrum turned into a push and pull and suddenly Jongdae was in it as well, scared shitless about having his brand new iPhone broken. A little bit of push here a lil bit of pull there and now Kyungsoo stared at what was his damn side shelf, on the ground, his action figures scattered everywhere. The look in the raven haired's eyes was nothing short of deadly as he looked at the two very very guilty looking males in his living room. 

 

\- At least now you have an excuse to call Jongin over?

 

Some punches, various slaps, a few screams, a handful of thrown objects and 10 minutes later, Kyungsoo was standing in front of the door that is two apartments away from the right of his, ringing the bell. It didn't take long for a damp haired, sweatpants and sleeveless shirt Jongin to open the door and Kyungsoo swore he could legitly faint right there. 

 

\- Oh, hey Hyung. Ummm… Saturday so let me guess, the shelf again? 

 

\- Well you know what they say, third time's the charm?

 

Jongin let out the cutest and most adorable chuckle ever at Kyungsoo’s very shitty attempt of comedy. 

 

\- Hang on. Lemme just get my stuff. 

 

Kyungsoo just waited at the door as usual until Jongin was back with his tool box in hand. When the two entered the apartment, Jongdae and Yixing were nowhere to be found and that made Kyungsoo wanted to just dig a hole and hide. Because now he was forced to stay there, alone, with the holy smokin’ hot Jongin. As always, the boy immediately got to work, already opening his tool box to find the right materials to fix the shelf back to its original state. The mood was sorta awkward, at least for the shorter one of the two it was, so in a very shitty attempt to make it less unbearable, Kyungsoo just shot the first thing that came to his mind. 

 

\- I didn't know you went to the gym. 

 

Way to sound like a fucking stalker Kyungsoo, way to go.

 

\- Oh, yeah, I sorta have to. Especially now that season is back, need to stay fit for the shows basically. 

 

It took some seconds for it to click in his head but it did. Jongin was a dancer, with season he probably meant dance season. Kyungsoo remembered something and his eyebrows went up.

 

\- Wait, you are a ballerino?

 

Jongin stopped what he was doing for a second and stared quite surprisingly at the other. Quite a few people knew he danced but most didn't know that.  

 

      - How did you know? 

 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes doubled in size, making the other laughed a bit.

 

\- Oh Jesus, I swear to god I'm not a stalker or anything, I didn't even know you dance until now ...

 

-Hyung, it's ok, I didn't think you were a stalker anyways. Was just curious how you discovered that I'm a ballerino since most people don't know about that part.

 

The smile Jongin gave him was so beautiful and reassuring, Kyungsoo felt himself blush. He tried to look at  anything but the boy’s face while nervously fidgeting his fingers. 

 

-Well I… I used to really like ballet when I was younger so I had memorized the seasonal dances of the Korean National Ballet house. I watched all of them. So when you said season, I remembered that the winter seasonal plays start in less than a month so yeah, I just put two and two together and…

 

When Kyungsoo looked up, Jongin had still not gotten back to his work, but his eyes now shone differently as he looked at the shorter male.

 

-Yeah, that's exactly the house I'm in. 

 

Kyungsoo looked at the other extremely impressed. Getting into the Korean national ballet house was not an easy task and now Jongin’s toned thighs and butt seemed to make a lot of sense. As he suddenly caught himself thinking about the other man’s body again, his face gained a slight pink tint, a cute little blush creeping up his cheeks.           

 

-T-that's v-very impressive, I'm… I’m gonna go make some snacks for you, be right back! 

 

And before the other could even say anything, Kyungsoo was long gone, leaving a rather disappointed Jongin behind. Kyungsoo hid himself in the kitchen, trying to occupy his mind with making a sandwich, but his mind kept on wandering to another type of sandwich, the one with him in the middle and Jongin and the wall as the sides. He really was in a rather long dry spell, maybe he should masturbate a little tonight to let out the frustration and-

 

\- Hyung…

 

\- JESUS FUCK!

 

Jongin couldn’t help but laugh at the jump Kyungsoo did as he heard the voice out of nowhere, “cute” was all Jongin could think of. 

 

-For fucks sake Jongin, don’t fucking do that again, I have a weak heart.

 

The shorter one was now trying to catch his breath as he leaned against the kitchen counter, he really needed to exercise more, if this already got him in a frenzy, imagine going multiple rounds-

 

\- I finished it Hyung, I hope it looks ok.

 

Kyungsoo shook his head to wake himself up from the nasty thoughts and nodded, breathing in deeply.

 

\- Yeah, it probably does, you never do anything half assed anyways.

 

That got Jongin laughing and Kyungsoo swore he could melt right there, just hearing the younger’s obnoxiously cute laugh, looking at his adorable scrunched up face and his now half moon smiling eyes. But his smile soon disappeared as he turned around to focus on the sandwiches again, Jongin was basically a jock in some ways, lean, athletic, social and hot in the cutest way; Kyungsoo on the other hand was just the nerd, short and introverted game designer that spent hours and hours at home, drawing or playing his stupid nerdy games. There was a reason for why he hadn’t asked Jongin out, Jongin was just like every stupid crush the man had had in his teens up until college. The little nerd boy likes the tall hot jock, he could be straight and like the cheerleaders cuz he knew he was sorta cute enough to maybe score, but no, he was gay as fuck and would probably get beat up (again) if he tried to flirt with one of the boys. 

\- So, as Jongdae Hyung was telling me…

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes suddenly shot open, anything Jongdae could or would say is in no way any good for neither his soul or his fucking blood pressure. 

 

\- … you develop games and stuff?

 

The sigh of relief he let out was so loud that even Jongin noticed.

 

\- Yeah, although not really develop perse, I design them. 

 

\- Oh, like, the characters?

 

Kyungsoo laughed and shook his head no, placing the plate with the healthy veggie and tuna salad sandwich in front of Jongin. 

 

\- Nope, I design the backgrounds.

 

It wasn’t as fancy, he knew it, the people who designed the characters often got more attention, but his work was as much, if not, even more important. He drew landscapes, massive cities to the greatest details, of course he wasn’t alone, but he was a team captain, rather a  young one as well with his 26 years of age. His boss absolutely loved him, seeing how much fire and the need of growth Kyungsoo had at the tender age of 20, when he was just starting his internship at the company. He had been a team captain for 2 years now, working and overseeing multiple games. ‘All that and you still couldn’t get laid’, per Yixing’s words. 

 

\- That’s really cool hyung. Although I don’t really play games…

 

Of course he didn’t. .

 

\- … but I would love to play a game that you helped design.

 

Kyungsoo looked at the other rather in shock. No, he shouldn’t get his hope too high, Jongin was just being nice, yeah, that was it, he was being nice.

 

\- I would also love it too if you could come see my performance one day…

 

The older one almost choked on his own saliva, ok, maybe a little bit of hope.                                                          

\- … and maybe also go on a date?

 

That was all it took for Kyungsoo to actually choke, but Jongin was next to him in a matter of seconds, looking even more panicked than Kyungsoo himself as he wrapped his arms around the shorter one to hold him up.

 

\- Oh my god, I’m sorry hyung, Jongdae-hyung told me you were gay and I’m now realizing that coming from him it was probably a joke, I’m sorry, just forget what I said.

 

Kyungsoo took a fucking promise with every gods up there in the sky that he would murder Jongdae and then revive him just to worship his ass for his actions.

 

\- I, uh, sorta am… 

 

That was the moment he realized just how close the other man was, immediately distancing  himself and blushing violently, his eyes were weirdly focused on the stain on the kitchen floor. 

 

-I… I didn’t know you were also.. uhm...

 

-I’m not. Well, I’m bi, not gay.

 

Jongin made his heart died and the came back in a span of like, 5 seconds and he swore to god that was not good for his health whatsoever. Hope, he suddenly had hope. He awarkly scratching his arms, avoid any eyes contact, had hope that maybe Jongin would also like him back.

 

\- Fuck... I’m a very awkward shit, but, I think you’re really cute and I’ve been trying to get you to look at me for weeks now and-

 

\- But I was looking!!

 

\- Staring at my ass is not exactly what I meant by looking.

 

\- OH my gOD.

 

Jongin laughed out loud at the extremely adorable face the other one was making, with his blushing cheeks being hidden by his hands as the elder one looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

 

\- Was it that obvious?

 

\- Quite.

 

Kyungsoo let out a growl as he sank in himself even more, the gods really seemed to hate him today. Jongin in the meantime got closer to the other, slowly taking the elder one’s hands from his face, Kyungsoo really looked adorable like that, all shy and small with his massive penguin eyes looking anywhere but the younger one’s face.

 

\- Soo-hyung… - A tremor went up the elder’s body from the nickname- ...I don’t really mind you staring at it, but let me at least take you out on a date, cuz then I can probably let you touch it too.

 

Because honestly, everything the younger one wanted to do was touch the shorter male’s cute plumpy tush and thighs, who he himself had also been staring at for the past weeks. Kyungsoo was blushing all the way down to his neck and was boring holes in the ground, not even noticing that Jongin himself also had a light blush. Kyungsoo didn’t trust himself to actually speak so he just nodded, making the biggest smile spread onto Jongin’s lips. He couldn’t wait to tell Jongdae about this. 

  
  
  
  


**1 year later**

  
  


Kyungsoo threw himself on the bed, exhausted.

 

\- You have too much fucking stamina and it’s breaking this relationship apart.

 

Jongin gave a hearty laugh at his adorable boyfriend’s antics, getting on the bed as well, hugging the smaller one’s hips and using his fluffy butt as a cushion. 

 

\- Oh come on, it’s not that bad, I even helped you shower afterwards. 

 

Kyungsoo hissed and tried to get the other off his butt, failing hard, Jongin’s muscly arms were simply just too strong.

 

\- Bullshit, you say that because you’re not the one hurting all over. You don’t need to be so harsh with me, you know I’m not used to it.

 

\- But I just can’t help it Soo, when I look at how cute your ass looks while you do it, I just can’t stop myself.

 

\- THAT’S IT, I’M NEVER GOING TO THE GYM WITH YOU EVER AGAIN.

 

\- Hyuuuuuuung~~~~

 

Kyungsoo tried his best to pry the other off, succeeding this time and leaving a very pouty Jongin behind. The younger stood up to better get on the bed of their now shared apartment, only to miss his footing and fall face flat on the mattress. Kyungsoo at this point just laughed and opened his arms for the taller to get comfort in, which he in seconds did. 

 

\- Who would’ve imagined that the handy boy from unit 204 would be such a fucking klutz. 

 

Jongin pouted harder.

 

\- It’s the reason I had to learn to be handy after all. And hey, don’t complain, if it wasn’t for that, we might have never really dated. 

 

-Indeed, shelf-chan was our uniter, along with Jongdae-hyung. 

 

The two laughed at the stupidity of the situation and how the way their life had been entangled with each other. They had moved out of the units, now living in the bigger apartment on the upper floors, both having their tiny little spaces inside the big place together, sharing a house and lots of love. Jongin’s dog had also moved in, since the place could now house him as well and together, they had gotten two more. Life was good, very good. 

 

And who would imagine, that such a thing came from one simple broken shelf?

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it >->
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed. This again was a present for the amazing @CiaoSoo and was very inspired by the fanarts of @Yomi95 (follow both of em yall) <3
> 
> Follow me on twitter if yall want to know more about a bitch @pastellupa


End file.
